You're Kinda Amazing
by TigerLily610
Summary: A new school year sparks a new love. A couple of them, in fact. I suck eggs at summaries so PLEASE read!Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Nico, Lauren/Grayson  my people! , and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own Lauren and Grayson, you'll find out who they are :)**_

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"YES! You were awesome Percy!" Annabeth threw her arms around him. _Whoa, when did his muscles get so...great? _Her thoughts came as quickly as she stepped back, cheeks with a full blush.

"You weren't too bad yourself out there," he added, his green eyes bright. To get a break from the unbearable summer heat, Chiron suggested they have a strategy game out on the water. The point was to position your fleet so that your enemies wouldn't be able to pass your frontline and "invade" your city. The camp had been divided into two groups- red and blue. Athena's Cabin had ended up on the same team as Poseidon's and they seemed to work great together seeing as how they're parents hate each other.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth pushed him lightly, again feeling the awesomeness of his muscles. The sun was hitting him at just the right angle so every part of him looked great. _Why is the only word I can use to describe him is great? _

"I can't believe this is our last night of camp. It hardly feels like it." He had been gazing into her eyes and abruptly turned the other way back towards the cabins.

She started and half-skipped to catch up. "Yeah, well at least we're all going to the same public school for our sophomore year." Her arm brushed his. _Muscles… _She thought dreamily.

"Oh, uh, right. Don't think public school is going to go great for me." He ran his hand through his hair anxiously. They stopped on the outskirts of the campfire where Chiron was beginning a speech about going home in the fall and school.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you in check." Annabeth gave his hip a little nudge with her own, without a moment's thought. _Where is this coming from?_

Percy glanced at her, pleasantly confused by her flirtatiousness as she was. He didn't have time to reply though; burnt sacrifices to the gods were starting.

_Aphrodite, I've never prayed to you. Hell, I've never even liked you, but I'm gonna need all the blessings I can get._

"Wait, you _like _him?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth's close friend at camp, sat beside her in a secluded area by the water.

"I don't know. It's just all of a sudden I realized how nice and funny he is and today when I hugged him, it was—his muscles were—they were like—_so _strong."

Rachel's nose wrinkled. "Well, I guess we all like what we like. And you like him." Rachel was still sore from when Percy had shot her down when they first met.

"Enough about Percy. Are you excited for school or what?" Annabeth launched into her favorite subject—besides Percy and…Percy.

Rachel laughed. "You sure are Athena's daughter. I guess I'm okay about starting school. I'm just not so keen on delivering a Great Prophecy in the middle of Chemistry."

Annabeth wondered how Rachel would look like delivering a Great Prophecy under the Mist. The girls took turns talking about school, camp, Percy and…Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you liked the last chapter, keep reading!**_

_**Lauren/Grayson is introduced here! :)**_

_**Doing a little 3**__**rd**__** person omniscient here.**_

"You said this was a public school." Percy stared at the enormous campus.

"Well, she lied." Thalia muttered.

"Big time." Nico also gazed at the buildings, shocked, Rachel beside him.

"I thought it was. My father said…" Annabeth was the last out of the car. "It's—it's beautiful!" Annabeth cried. "That must be sixteenth century, at least! Notice the way the stones are arranged, builders in the 1500s were…" She trailed off as the others had looked at her amused.

"Well, um." Percy went to the trunk and got out everyone's suitcases. _With his muscles. _Annabeth thought with an inward giggle. He told Argus, their driver, thanks.

"I guess we go settle ourselves in, huh?" Thalia took the lead up the three steps and into what could only be described as a lobby. A woman named Carol sat at a desk directly in front of them.

"New or returning students?" She greeted them. She had red hair curling out in every direction of her head, startling green eyes, but a friendly smile.

"It's okay we know we look lost." Nico piped up.

She laughed a little louder than necessary. "All right then. Just give me your names and I hope you all like each other because these will be your new roomies." She cheerfully announced. Annabeth gave a nervous glance at Percy at the same time he gave one at her. Nico and Thalia did the same. Rachel did nothing. "Of course with the young men in the east wing and the young ladies in the west wing." Rachel visibly saw each person deflate with relief. They gave their names.

"Our young ladies will be in 24b. And our young men will be in 15b," She handed each their key. "After you get settled in, your schedules will be delivered and you may use your time until dinner to explore the grounds. Dinner is served from 6:00 to 9:00. Any other information will be found in the packets with your schedules."

"Thank you, Carol." Annabeth smiled winningly. Percy stole a glance at her and..._Wow, she looks hot. _Annabeth had opted for some simple jeans, small diamond studs and a gray V-neck. _One that fits her _very _nicely. _Percy thought. His eyes traveled up her slowly, lingering a little at her all-of-a-sudden ample chest, (**AN: He's a guy, give him a break!) **and ending at her mane of golden hair. _When did she get so incredible? _

Percy must've been staring for a while, because Nico nudged him with his elbow. "C'mon man, let's see our room."

"Oh, um, right."

Annabeth couldn't stop smiling. She had caught Percy staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Fortunately, for him she didn't catch him linger at her chest.

Rachel pushed open the door after sticking the key in. "Freedom! Thy name art sweet to my aching-" She stopped at the sight of another person in the room. Thalia laughed outright. Annabeth bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Hi." The girl sitting on a couch had light cocoa brown skin, dark hair and an amused/questioning look on her face.

"Hello." Rachel's cheeks started to turn as red as her hair.

"I didn't realize there was another person rooming with us. I'm Thalia this is Annabeth and Rachel." Thalia reached forward and stuck out her hand, a vision to the girl, for Thalia was dressed in white jeans a black top with a white design. Her dark hair made the contrasts all the more startling while her electric blue eyes only added to the extremity.

"I'm Lauren." She stood. Lauren was about the same height as them all, but had smooth curves that would make some girls cry with envy.

"I kinda already took my room," She added, a little shy. "I've been here for about a week already."

"That's fine." Annabeth could tell already that this was the kind of girl she would be cool with.

"So any cute guys out?" Thalia joked, as she approached one of the four rooms on either side of the living room.

Lauren brightened. "You guys want to meet someone?"

One hour later, Lauren was leading the girls to a common area, where both the guys and girls mingled. She stopped by a beautiful fountain and sat on the edge of its basin. They were talking, getting to know each other when four guys, two of them being Percy and Nico came walking toward them. Lauren jumped up and half-jogged to reach the boy towards the middle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They hugged for a while and then gave each other a hello peck on the lips. She turned around, still wrapped in his arms, a shy smile on her face.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, this is my boyfriend Grayson. And this is his best friend Paul." Grayson was a little bit taller than Lauren, with dark brown hair cut much like Percy's and brown eyes that you felt you could drown in. His skin was olive and one couldn't help but notice, with a little jealousy, that they complemented each other perfectly.

Paul, Rachel noticed, was as cute as could be. He had blonde hair and soft, blue eyes that had a little mischievous glint. _Just how I like 'em. _Rachel thought, pushing her shoulders back, giving a small flirty smile.

"Hey there." Grayson introduced himself. "My dad's Apollo. How about you all?"

"Grayson!" Lauren slapped at his arm. "I don't know if any of them are demigods." She muttered, though everyone could hear.

Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel looked at each other in surprise.

"Athena." Annabeth studied them.

"Zeus." Thalia pointed a finger up.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Dare." Rachel shrugged. "I'm kind of an Oracle of Delphi, if that counts." She smiled.

Paul decided to speak up then. "Cool! My dad's Hermes." He sat next to her on the fountain.

"You won't steal anything from me will you?" Rachel challenged.

"No promises." Paul laughed holding his hands up.

Nico gravitated toward Thalia. Percy gravitated toward Annabeth.

"Yay! Everybody's all acquainted." Lauren smiled. "Babe, do you have your keys?" She reached into his pocket and grabbed them before he answered. "Bowling?"


End file.
